1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid opening/closing apparatus for supporting a lid covering a housing part for components such as a connector, battery or the like openably and closably in an electronic device such as a camera or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally in electronic devices, as shown in FIGS. 12a, 12b and 12c, a lid 91 is supported on a surface of a housing 9 openably and closably, and the lid 91 can reciprocate among a fully closed position shown in FIG. 12a, a slide position where the lid 91 reaches by sliding along the surface of the housing 9 in one direction from the fully closed position as shown in FIG. 12b, and a fully open position where the lid 91 reaches by rotating around a base end part of the lid 91 in an opening direction from the slide position as shown in FIG. 12c. 
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 12c, the lid 91 has an arm part 97 at the base end part thereof, axes 96, 96 project from both sides of the arm part 97, and the axes 96, 96 slidably engage grooves 95, 95 formed in the housing 9.
In the housing 9, a holding piece 94 projects near a component storage chamber 90, and the holding piece 94 holds an end part of the lid 91 while the lid 91 slides from the slide position to the fully closed position.
An engaging piece 93 projects from a rear surface of the lid 91 on a tip end side thereof, while an engagement receiving piece 92 to be engaged with the engaging piece 93 projects from an opening edge of the component storage chamber 90 of the housing 9, to lock the lid 91 at the fully closed position.
However, in the conventional lid opening/closing apparatus shown in FIGS. 12a, 12b and 12c, in the case of a wrong operation to slide the lid 91 in a half-open posture in a process of closing the lid 91 toward the fully closed position, the arm part 97 goes into a rear surface side of the housing 9 with the end part of the lid 91 being not engaged with the holding piece 94. Further, if a large operating force is applied to the lid 91 in the opening direction in this state, an excessive force acts on the lid 91 in the principle of leverage, resulting in a possible damage of the lid 91.